


no excuses and no escape

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [22]
Category: Vixen (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Mind Break, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Vixen is overpowered by a young boy, not sure how she lets it happen, until it is much too late, and she is already breaking for him.
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 15





	no excuses and no escape

Having a young boy fuck her absolutely senseless is not where Vixen thought her day was going. In fact, she never would have expected something like this to happen to her, to have her guard low enough that he would be able to do this to her, but she finds that there is no way for her to stop it, not without doing something that might hurt him, and that hesitation leaves him all of the openings that he needs to keep using her, so driven by lust that he can’t think to do anything else.

She can’t honestly say that she blames him for that, at least not after she sees the size of his cock. He is way too big for someone his age, and it must drive him crazy to be so unbearably turned on, to need this so terribly and have no way to take care of it. Not that that excuses this and not that she ever would have agreed to this otherwise, but being driven by lust makes sense, and not having the best judgment also makes sense.

Either way, she is pushed too far by this, and has no way to stop him from shoving his cock inside of her with one rough thrust. She does not act quickly enough, does not think of a good way to subdue him without hurting him, going too easy on him because of his age, and then he is inside of her, and it interrupts her ability to think, makes her cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

The pain is not surprising, not with his size and not with how suddenly he pushes into her, not having the age or experience to know the benefits of foreplay, but the pleasure is not expected at all. She only expects to hate this, because she never wanted it, but then he is inside of her and her body reacts on its own, his size so big that pain rips through her whole body, but beneath that, there is pleasure, like this is something that she desperately needed, and just never realized that she needed.

Which is absolutely ridiculous, and she-

Before she can even try to justify her own thoughts, to go back to convincing herself that this is not something she wants or needs, he is pounding into her with that much more ferocity, losing himself in the motions as he quickly discovers just how good fucking feels. Her voice comes out in a broken cry, and she is humiliated by just how much she is starting to like it. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she could enjoy this, but then, it must have been there, lurking below the surface, all along.

After all, why else was she not able to stop him from doing this, and why is she not trying to stop him now?

These are not the sort of thoughts that she wants to have, but at this point, she can hardly think at all. The more he fucks her, the harder he fucks her, the more she feels like she is losing control of her own mind, the pleasure taking full control of her, making it hard for her to think about anything else at all. It makes it hard for her to return to her senses, making it seem as if she might never return to them, becoming a stranger to herself as she steadily realizes just how much she enjoys having this young boy fuck her senseless.

Vixen does not want to give in, but her body has other ideas, and he is not slowing down. At any point, she knows that she could stop it, and not wanting to hurt him is no longer an excuse- if it was ever one to begin with. It was certainly always feeble, and she knows that, and knows that this is not like her, but the more she gives in, the more her mind starts to slip, and the more she begins to accept the pleasure that she is feeling right now.

Because it does feel good, it feels better than anything that she has ever felt before. The pain has faded entirely into pleasure, and she can’t deny that his cock, so big and filling her up just right, is exactly what she needed. Her thoughts become wilder and wilder, and less like her the more she lets him have his way with her, and he keeps his strong thrusts going, not giving up for even a second.

“I don’t want to stop,” she hears him moan, his voice barely coming out because of how needy he is right now, but he manages anyway, wanting her to hear what he has to say. “I’m not going to stop, and I’m not going to pull out. I’m going to come inside of you and get you pregnant!”

Those words should horrify her, should spur her into action and make her want to stop him that much more. Hearing something like that from him, proving that there is nothing innocent about this at all, should make her want to throw him off, not caring a bit about what happens to him as long as she can spare herself. Instead, it has the most unbelievable effect on her, pushing her right there to the edge, making her scream out as she comes hard for him, and that is the moment that her mind finally breaks.

She loves this. She loves getting fucked by this little boy with his big cock and loves being a slut for him, loves letting him use her to his heart’s content, to pound into her and fuck her senseless, and she will love when he fills her with his come, and will love it if he really does knock her up. All at once, she loses herself completely, willing to be bred and owned by this boy, willing to do anything as long as it means that he never stops fucking her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
